heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
RADIANT FORCE
Radiant Force is the insert song by Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine in episode 1 of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and later in episode 6 as an Ignited Version. Audio Lyrics Short Version |-|Kanji = 始まる歌　始まる鼓動 響け鳴り渡る希望の音 「生きる事を諦めない」と 嘘はない 輝かす種火に 創るべき歴史が咲燃えてる 絆心一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡る希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 光あれ |-|Romaji = Hajimaru uta hajimaru kodō Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Ikiru koto wo akiramenai" to Uso wanai Kagayakasu tanebi ni Tsukuru beki rekishi ga saki moeteru Kizuna kokoro hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Hikari are |-|English = The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat The resounding sound of hope Says to "never give up on life" The dawn of this heated dream Bursts through to this miracle That holds no lies In order to grasp something with these hands You probably won’t be able to pass it just by waiting In order to protect somethings with these hands They will ignite the tomorrow Due to the heat that becomes a spark Now let's pull the trigger for a new era It's the countdown to a legendary future You are not flying alone as What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome We will make history blossom Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Full Version |-|Kanji = 始まる歌　始まる鼓動 響け鳴り渡る希望の音 「生きる事を諦めない」と 嘘はない 輝かす種火に 創るべき歴史が咲燃えてる 絆心一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡る希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 光あれ 信じ合いぶっちい 勇気の結晶が奇跡なんだ 願い、祈り、すべてを背負い 本気を超えた本気の唄 痛みなんて何も怖くない 稲妻を 眩しく煌めいた　友の証 絆、心、一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡れ希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 光あれ |-|Romaji = Hajimaru uta hajimaru kodō Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Ikiru koto wo akiramenai" to Uso wanai Kagayakasu tanebi ni Tsukuru beki rekishi ga saki moeteru Kizuna kokoro hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Hikari are shinji ai bucchī Yūki no kesshō ga kiseki nanda Negai, inori, subete wo seoi Honki wo koeta honki no uta Itami nante nani mo kowakunai Inazuma wo Mabushiku kirameita tomo no akashi Kizuna, kokoro, hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwatare kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Hikari are |-|English = The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat The resounding sound of hope Says to "never give up on life" The dawn of this heated dream Bursts through to this miracle That holds no lies In order to grasp something with these hands You probably won’t be able to pass it just by waiting In order to protect somethings with these hands They will ignite the tomorrow Due to the heat that becomes a spark Now let's pull the trigger for a new era It's the countdown to a legendary future You are not flying alone as What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome We will make history blossom Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Slash through to see the unseen day Nothing can be considered impossible We have never had so much strength in our hearts We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in Even if our blood hurts like tears The place we belong to is waiting for us Uniting to protect this promise The manifestation of courage is a miracle Hope, prayer, carries every burden For a earnest song that is serious Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all May my body boil and burn So we can brandish the lightning In the darkness When we meet, we laugh then cry Let's make the blaze of life burn together Scream with your five senses Love can easily be called “A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship” Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs Category:Group Songs